The Officer and the Brat
by AL19
Summary: Hijikata had hoped that Kyra wouldn't be visiting him. Unfortunately for him, she did. *Lemon, side-story to "Officers of Frustration"*


**Here it is. My second PWP fic with an OC in it. XD This is just a side-story to "Officers of Frustration", so enjoy.**

* * *

I was in front of the Shinsengumi Headquarters door, and I wanted to go there for one reason. To see Hijikata.

Even though he is a grouch, I still love him, and can get perverted towards him.

I entered the Headquarters, and saw Kondo the gorilla. I smirked as I ran up to him, asking, "Hey, gorilla! Where's Hijikata-San?"

He widened his eyes at me, but responded, "Kyra-San! You surprised me there! But my name is not gorilla! It's Kondo Isao! But anyway, Toshi is in one of the rooms. He was just about to go to bed."

"I see," I muttered. "Well, thanks gorilla! I'll be seeing Hijikata-grouch now!"

"I already told you, it's not gorilla!"

I ignored him, and just went into the Headquarters, looking for Hijikata-grouch. Will there ever be a time where he's not a grouch? Well, only time will tell, not me sadly!

I walked through the halls, but when I began to hear Hijikata's sexy man voice, I blinked my dark-green eyes, and stopped my feet from walking anymore. I then turned my head slightly, and smirked once more as I was reaching my hand out. Soon, I opened up the door quickly, and saw Hijikata taking out a futon.

But when he saw me, he blinked his blue eyes twice, and asked in an angry tone, "What're you doing here, Kyra-San?"

I smirked once again as I answered his question, "I wanted to see you, Hijikata-grouch."

"Stop calling me a grouch, you brat. Why did you even want to see me? Can't you tell I was about to go to bed?"

"Duh, idiot. You think I'm stupid?"

"Yes."

An anger mark was on my head, and I exclaimed, "Well, I am not stupid! There is a reason why I came here, and that is to make out with you!"

He widened his eyes. But seconds later, he knitted his brows at me, and replied as he dropped his futon, "You can't be serious. Kyra, I know what you're about to do, and I won't let you do it with me."

I made an evil smile while telling him, "Too bad, because I'm about to kiss you…right now!"

Without warning him, I began to dash towards the Vice-Chief, and when he widened his small blue eyes again, I jumped up a bit, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him on the lips. He gave out a yelp as our mouths were now connected.

He tried to push me off of him, but he was out of luck because I touched his tongue with mine. He grunted a few times as I thought evilly, _Haha, you aren't getting away from me, grouch!_

As soon as I finally drifted my lips away from his, he asked in a low tone again, "Why the fuck did you do that, you brat?" He glared at me, but I was absolutely not bothered by it.

I said cheerfully, "Because I'm getting horny, Hijikata-grouch!"

"Did I really need to hear that?!" He exclaimed as a vein throbbed in his neck.

I closed my eyes as I smiled big. I replied cheerfully again, "Yes! I want to have sex with you!"

He said as he was starting to grip my short, purple-hair, "Now you're being extremely ridiculous! I won't have sex with you because you're a fucking brat! You know that I don't have feelings for you!"

"But when we actually start doing it, you'll start to feel horny as well."

"Shut up! That's not gonna happen!"

I let go of his arms, and knelled down, fixing the futon. When I straightened it, I sat down, and told him, "Sit down with me."

"NO!" Hijikata shouted.

I rolled my dark-green eyes as I grabbed onto Hijikata's wrist, and pulled him down. Since he was, most likely, off-guard, he gasped as his stomach hit the soft futon. He quickly pushed himself off, and was about to get up, but I pushed his stomach, making him now lie on the futon.

I smirked at Hijikata as he grunted out, "You brat! Are you serious?!"

"How would I not be serious, you grouch?" I asked rhetorically as I once again rolled my eyes.

He stared at me as I stared back, into his small blue eyes. While I was still smirking, I moved myself forward, now over Hijikata.

I whispered to him, "Now you won't try to get away from me."

A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek as he replied, "Brat."

"I don't care what you call me, I'm going to 'do it' with you."

I reached my hands out, grabbing the ends of his dark room-wear kimono. I added, "Oh, and by the way Hijikata, I'm 18, and you're…whatever age you are, so that means we're both adults. So this is legal."

He knitted his brows again, and exclaimed, "That doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want with a police officer!"

"But Hijikata…" I tried to convince him by pretending to be innocent. "…you're the only man I will ever love. Please, just have sex with me, and I won't bother you for the rest of the night."

"I don't trust you."

"Oh, but you should."

"Why, though? Give me a good reason."

"Because I know you pretty well, Hijikata."

An anger mark appeared on his cheek, and he shouted, "THAT'S A SHITTY REASON!"

I puffed my cheeks as I muttered, "Just trust me, asshole."

Again, without warning him, I moved my hands down, now feeling his groin. He gasped loudly as I stared at his exposed chest. I continued to smirk at my true love as I whispered with lust, "You'll want it when I start doing it with you."

"Y-You…brat…!" He muttered as his cheeks were starting to flush. I snickered, glad that he was flushing because I was enjoying myself by somewhat torturing him. Hijikata must fall for me or else I will slap him in the face! Well, what difference would that make anyway?

Soon, I pulled his room-wear kimono over his shoulders. I removed my hand from his groin, and then, set my hands on top of my dark-red short-skirted kimono. I smirked at him once again as I began to undress myself.

I informed him, "By the way, Hijikata…I'm not wearing a bra."

He widened his blue eyes, but exclaimed, "Why're you telling me all this?! You're making me turn red!"

"Good!" I laughed as I quickly took off my kimono. Seconds later, I was half-naked, wearing only my underwear and stockings.

I thought, _I'm going to leave my stockings on._

Hijikata's face turned redder as he turned his head to the side. He ordered me, "P-Put your clothes back on, you idiot!"

I shook my head, replying with an evil chuckle, "No, Hijikata. I'm not going to put my clothes back on. Instead, I'm going to make you touch me."

"Wha-?!" Before he got to finish his question, I grabbed his wrist like before, and pulled it until it touched my left breast.

I made a quiet sound as I bluffed, "Hijikata~! Don't touch me there~!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING ME GRAB YOU!" He shouted with anger.

I bluffed once again, "Don't point out the obvious, dummy. I want you…now, and you're not getting away from me."

I let him remove his hand from my breast, but I said, staring at my small breasts, "It's too bad I don't have big boobs."

Again, Hijikata shouted, "EVEN IF YOU DID HAVE BIG BREASTS, I WOULD NOT FALL FOR YOU!"

I rolled my dark-green eyes as I replied, "Oh, hush up, Hijikata-grouch." I moved my hands to the point where they were at the ends of my underwear.

Hijikata's jaw dropped as he exclaimed, "Hey, what're you doing?! Don't take off your underwear!"

"You're too late, dumbass." With that being said, I pulled down my underwear. His face was so red, it was all the way to his neck.

He shut his eyes as he said loudly, "I'm not going to look at you naked, you pervert!"

I chuckled, and leaned over, pulling the cloth of his kimono away from his groin. This time, he widened his eyes with shock, and tried to stop me by hitting my head with his fist, but no luck for him.

Not long later, I pulled the cloth, and now his member was exposed. I smirked at it as I held it with my right hand. I whispered, "Hijikata, stop rejecting me…because I really do love you."

He knitted his brows, and said, "I don't give a shit."

"You're going to be in denial forever, aren't you?"

Hijikata didn't respond, but he clenched his teeth, giving me yet another glare. I ignored his glare, and set my mouth over his manhood. He gave out a grunt as I began to suck it. I closed my dark-green eyes as I moved my head up and down, still holding his member.

The man gripped my short hair as he whimpered, "S-Stop it…"

I would've told him "no", but I was too busy sucking. I opened my eyes slightly as I pulled myself up. I grinned at him while saying, "Didn't you remember what I said, Hijikata? I want to 'do it' with you."

The moment I told him that, I knelled up, and moved my legs until my entrance was over his manhood. I held his member once again, but whispered at him, "Don't even try to stop me." A second later, I relaxed, and his member was nearly inside my womanhood.

I closed my eyes, and lifted my head up, facing the ceiling. I moaned quietly, and the moment it was all the way in, I squinted my eyes, curving my lips up to form a smirk.

Because this was my first time having sex with anyone, it did hurt a bit. And since it was hurting, a little bit of water came into my eyes. My eyes were still squinted, but my tears weren't escaping them…yet.

Hijikata asked, "Are you really crying?" He laughed, then added, "Does it hurt that much? Or maybe…this is payback for barging into my room."

"Shut your goddamn mouth, grouch," I slightly snapped at him. "It's my first time. If you were a girl, you would've felt the same pain."

"Perhaps, but you're still a bitch for annoying me. And worst of all, you blurted out that you were horny. Do you have any idea how inappropriate that was? You're lucky you're a legal adult, otherwise I would arrest myself."

I said as I pushed myself up, "That's why I waited until I was 18. Hijikata…I've been in love with you for a long time."

He raised a brow, questioning me, "How long?"

"Perhaps…three years."

Hijikata continued to raise his brow, but repeated, "Three years?"

I nodded as I relaxed once again. I made myself move up and down as his manhood was still inside my entrance. He was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Well, that makes sense. No wonder you annoy me a lot. Actually, I knew you annoyed me a lot because you once told me that you love me while you were drunk."

"Look, I didn't expect to confess to you while I was drunk. It was my first time drinking, okay?"

"Oi, don't start making excuses. And you know, I actually expected you to go crazy, or make an unnecessary comment that time."

He was right. I wasn't going crazy now. In fact, I didn't really want to go that crazy at the moment because right now, I was having sex with Hijikata.

He suddenly smirked at me as he asked, "If I have sex with you, will you stop annoying me for the rest of the night?"

With no other choice, I decided to nod my head slowly at him. He chuckled quietly, "Good. Now be a good girl, and don't try to hit me or anything like that."

Hijikata grabbed my hips, and made me go up and down. His manhood slid in and out of my private area. I closed my eyes as sweat was coming down my cheeks. For some damn reason, my face was starting to turn red. I really didn't know why when I wanted to "do it" with the Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi.

I barely opened my eyes, but leaned over, and while he was still inside me, I landed my hands on his chest, and kissed his chest as I felt my face burn. Then, I licked his left nipple, circling my tongue around it.

He exclaimed with a laugh, "Kyra, don't you feel weird doing that?!"

I stopped for a moment while asking back, "What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid?! Girls don't do that!"

"Shut up, you asshole. I can do what I want, you got that?"

He knitted his brows at me, but muttered quietly, "I told you Kyra…be a good girl."

I blinked, but resumed. I continued to lick his nipple, and when I was finally done, I leaned up. But Hijikata made me go up, making his member slide out of me.

I raised a brow at him when all of a sudden; he pushed me onto the futon. I yelped out, "H-Hijikata! What in the hell are you doing?!"

He chuckled, "You'll see." I stared into his eyes, and noticed that he was going to do something else to me. Wait a minute, of course he would do something else to me!

Anyway, he made my back lie on the futon, and used his hands to widened my legs. I widened my eyes with surprise as he whispered, "Don't be surprised, brat."

Glaring at him, he pushed his manhood inside me without any warning whatsoever. I moaned out as he began to slide out of me. He pushed it back in, but I clenched my teeth.

I thought, _So it's true. Sex is supposed to feel this good._

I turned my head to the side while still moaning. Hijikata said, "I'm not really enjoying this, since you pretty much forced me to do it, but I can tell that you really are horny."

As I was silent, he pushed his member as deep as he could go. I moaned a little louder that time, but I wrapped my legs around his back. The sole of my foot touched part of his room-wear kimono, which he was still wearing. Well, he was wearing it half-way. I kissed his neck as Hijikata muffled, "You're just going to keep silent, aren't you?"

I retorted, "What the fuck am I supposed to say when I'm feeling pleasure? And besides, couples usually don't talk when they're having sex."

He shook his head with a laugh, "Seriously, you really are a brat. I may have said that multiple times, but it's true."

"Shut up…asshole…" I didn't even want to talk at the moment. I wanted to feel pleasure.

He continued to slide in and out of my womanhood as I landed my hand on the back of his neck, pushing him until I landed my lips on mine. His lips were pretty warm, and I liked that. While he was still thrusting, our mouths were still connected. Hijikata tried to retreat the kiss, but I didn't want him to do that just yet.

Without warning him, I grabbed his buttock, where his kimono covered it, but I didn't give a damn. He grunted, and I let go of his neck, where he gasped for air.

He exclaimed, "Are you trying to suffocate me?!"

I shook my head. "No, you dummy. I wanted to kiss your warm lips."

"My lips are not warm. In fact, your lips were freezing." I pouted when he said that. I was just about to slap his face, but he grabbed my wrist, and ordered me, "Ah-ah-ah. I told you, be a good girl, and don't slap me."

I scoffed, "Dammit." I couldn't believe I was defeated by him.

When he pushed his member really deep inside of me, I gasped, feeling my stomach turn. I whimpered, "H-Hijikata…I'm about to reach my climax!"

"Oh?" He questioned as he roughly pushed inside once again. I shut my eyes tightly as I clenched my teeth. I landed my fingers on his back, and began to scratch it with my nails.

I whispered, telling him, "More…please…"

He fastened his thrusts, and whispered, "Don't annoy me for the rest of the fucking night!" Hijikata pushed in so deep, I widened my eyes.

With yet another thrust, I gave out a loud moan, and felt my entrance squeezing his manhood. I dug my nails into his back as my body was burning.

Soon, I panted heavily with exhaustion. I let go of Hijikata's back, and just lied on the futon.

He pulled his manhood out of me, and told me, "Kyra-San, get dressed, and leave."

I raised a brow, asking, "Why're you kicking me out all of a sudden?"

"Because I don't want Kondo-San to find you here. Get out."

I pouted as I leaned up, grabbing my clothes, "You stupid man. Kicking me out right after we've finished."

"Just get out! I would much rather not have Kondo-San see me sleeping with you!"

I rolled my eyes as I got dressed quickly. I put on my sandals, and said, "Fine, dumbass. I'll see you tomorrow then~!"

"No you won't," He replied. "I'll be working tomorrow, so you're out of luck."

I ignored him, walking out of the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

I thought while walking to my house, _Hijikata didn't need to kick me out so sudden. Well, at least I had sex with him. Starting tomorrow, I'll be annoying him by talking about that or whatever! Hahaha!_

I entered my house, and saw my friend, Suri, on the couch. She was reading the kimono magazine. She blinked her brown eyes, and looked up to me.

She said with a smile, "Oh, you're back, Kyra."

"Yep," I said while picking my nose with my pinkie.

"How was your talk with Toshiro-San?"

"Let's just say that I didn't annoy him much," I chuckled.

* * *

**I do apologize for slightly rushing this. And if Hijikata was a bit OOC, then I just won't care. XP I know this is a little shorter than my other Lemon's, but oh well. At least it wasn't too short. This idea was in my head for...a few weeks, maybe, and I just had to write this to get it out of the way.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this Lemon, and happy 2013! :)**


End file.
